


We're still (not) human

by AwkwardShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Badass Levi, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Help, Humor, M/M, My First Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Sci-Fi, What am I doing, bless, bottom!levi, i cant write, its my first fanfic okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardShipper/pseuds/AwkwardShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Today we’re going to enter the Northern district. The core of this world, the most computerized district where everything is stored and in place. Where all of the cars have flying systems and the main area of the inner city is built in two floors.''<br/>After the district of Shiganshina has been burned down, Eren, Armin and Mikasa decide to travel across the land to the Northern district. Their life was like a Pacific Ocean compared to what they're going to find here, in the new world. But can you trust anyone here? Does love still exist in this world and can Eren find it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new world in front of us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. What am I doing. I can't write, it's my first fanfic. Why is it here.  
> So yeah. If you decide to even read it and somehow finish this chapter I will love you forever. And kudos would mean the world and comments would be the death of me. Mostly I was inspired by Mirror's Edge, so if you don't know this game, go google it now.  
> This idea has been stuck in my brain for quite a while and so I had to write it out and my brain decided to post it here. I'm sorry if it's boring and you find OOC stuff or grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language). But I'd be glad if you'd tell me them so I could work with that :3  
> P.S. Yes, I know, I suck at summaries.  
> That being said, I hope you'll enjoy it at least a bit.

The world we live in today is a dystopia. Or a utopia that greed burned down, if you prefer. It‘s a world where such words like ‘social equality‘ don‘t exist and everything is based on technologies. All the inhabitants are divided into three categories. Humans take up 60% of the population and are fractioned into the government along with its security and the ones that are labeled as ‘nothing‘. The ones that are just like you. Cyborgs take up 40%, many of them can be mistaken to a human though most of them just have body replacements. There are some Cyborgs, The Neutrals, whose purpose is to help and serve humans. The other ones try to take over the government and extinct any living being. But that’s just the tip of the iceberg compared to the real threat.

  
The last category has many names: Titans, Half-Life, Runners, The Cursed. That‘s because we‘re neither human, neither Cyborgs. We do possess human bodies, organs and feelings but we also have the powers that not even all Cyborgs have. Titans are hunted by everyone and feared even by the fearless. No one wants to see a Titan in their life. There are rumors that if you look in the eyes of a Titan, you‘ll never be able to sleep again. But that‘s just a silly rumor, because we walk with humans every day, we live with them. We don‘t belong here in this world (that’s what the government tells everyone), so we don‘t follow any rules and we live where we want. Some live in the underground, some on it and some on the rooftops. Wherever you live you cannot trust anyone, especially anything. Most of us are divided into groups depending on which side of the city we are from, and each group has their own sign. A sign that we have not chosen, the one that was given to us at birth and the one that reveals our forbidden identity. When we were born, something inside of us has been already done wrong, some of our cells have been corrupted. That's how some were born with different eye colors, some with tattoos on their skin, hair color that changes, four fingers or a scar. We tend to hide them even though only we know what kind of signs we can have. My sign is two different colored eyes. My right eye is blue like the ocean our ancestors once knew. The other one is golden like fresh honey, not the one that our Neutrals make, but the color that the oldest books describe.

  
My name is Eren Jaeger and I‘m from Shiganshina. Shiganshina is known as the oldest group of Titans. They were the ones that saw how the ocean flicked at the sunlight and knew how stars shined above the empty fields of wheat. How the forests were green with uncountable species living inside them and how the skies were always bright blue. Shiganshina‘s ancestors knew why the world fell like this, which is why we are the most haunted by the government. That’s why the whole Shiganshina district has been burned down to ashes. Everyone believes that we know the truth, but no one thinks that there are only three of us left alive. And none of us know what happened so long ago. We’re scavengers and we travel throughout districts so we don’t get recognized. That’s how we survive.

  
Today we’re going to enter the Northern district. The core of this world, the most computerized district where everything is stored and in place. Where all of the cars have flying systems and the main area of the inner city is built in two floors.  
“Eren? The lights are out, it’s time to hit the border.” I heard Mikasa’s voice. Mikasa is the strongest of us, though she works in the shadows. She doesn’t want to get exposed by anyone or risk something. She was captured by the Cyborgs soon after the burn of the Shiganshina. They wanted to implant something in her neck and they were already burning the skin of her neck, when I had found her. I saved her that day and from then on she always wears a dark red scarf to hide her scars. She believes that it was fate when I saved her. I can’t tell if it’s true, I don’t believe in fate.

  
“I’m coming!” I shouted back and jumped from the porch. We were beside the border to the Northern district, on the customs’ tower. The border is a 50 meter wall which holds all the district. During the night the lights of the entrance shut down for an hour. That’s the time when we can get in through the top of the wall without getting exposed. “Where’s Armin?”

  
“He’s already down.” Mikasa answered. Armin doesn’t like running through the cities. He spends of his time by the computers watching the whole city. We’re always connected to him so he helps us not to get lost or sneak inside some buildings. Armin’s also the only one who enjoys sitting in a café and making human friends. I personally couldn’t do that almost every day without a goal. I intend to expose myself and then flee from the block.

  
Mikasa and I climbed down to Armin who was already waiting for us. With the three of us nodding we rushed towards the post. With the wind breezing through me faster and faster I felt the blood in my veins rush even quicker. We ran through such streets with the walls in front of us many times. This time, however, I felt something greater flowing in me than ever. Mikasa knocked out the post door and we all rushed to the elevators. The corridor was blinding white with mirrors as walls with white flowers placed on each corner. The elevator was guarded by two human-like Cyborgs which we fast took out. Such Cyborgs are easiest to kill, their weapons and defense are the weakest. We, Shiganshina Titans, are trained to wield guns. I know how all guns looks like and how to use them, such knowledge has been flowing in my blood since long ago. Mikasa knows how to disarrange them and build other type of guns. Her hobbies include polishing and tuning her own favorite guns. Other Titans prefer blades and cyber-swords.

 

“We’re offline.” Armin said and held up his eyes from his mini-pad.

  
Mikasa sighed and let her legs ease by sitting down. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes.

  
“Where are we gonna live?” Mikasa asked out of the blue and brushed her short black hair from her eyes with her slender hands. She took the gun out of her holster attached to her black leather pants.

  
“I found a nice place near the Eden. Its owners had recently moved out so I listed it as bought and now it’s ours. I guess.” Armin smiled at her. Eden is a huge place, it’s divided into two floors so it stretches out to the sky a lot. That’s where life flickers the most, during the day or night. It’s filled with malls and expensive apartments, only a few people can afford. The Eden is also known as the place where Titans have been spotted the most. That’s where Humanity’s Strongest Titan has been also seen. Due to high-class security, the police managed to get his identity and classified him as the most wanted Titan. I believe his name is Levi Ackerman, who belongs to the Scouting Legion. I wish I had been born into the Legion. The strongest Titans are there, though I heard that today any Titan can join the Legion. Only if they are brave enough, though, the Legion has many expeditions against both the government and the Cyborgs. Either way, I’ve always wanted to be a Scout. Yet I’m a Shiganshina Titan and as one of the last, I can’t join another side. We must stay the way we were born until we die.

 

Mikasa pointed the gun’s barrel at the door. The door chimed and opened but there was no one behind it. She cursed under her breath and jumped out of the elevator. Mikasa guarded both sides just in case and stood back.

  
“Welcome to the Northern district.” She gracefully extended her arms like a butterfly extending its wings and smiled at us. Armin and I stepped out and the three of us were now gazing at the whole new world beside us. This 50 meter wall was nothing before this huge city, with its overlapping streets and skyscrapers. Every tiniest building was flashing with lights and countless signs. I took another step closer to the edge. The view took away my breath and I felt my hands tremble in excitement. I could have only dreamed of living in the Northern district back when I lived in the Shiganshina.

  
“Fuck me sideways.” I gaped.

  
Armin nudged me while Mikasa let out a suspended laugh.

  
“It looks nothing like the Southern district, huh?” Armin looked at us as if he had seen this view many times. At some point, maybe he did. Armin loves hacking in to the Northern district surveilliance.

  
Shiganshina district was not far from the Southern. Once the Shiganshina fell we spent a few years living there before we decided to travel to the Northern district. Our exposure back in the old district was too high for us to stay there any longer. Maybe the Southern district isn’t as big as the Northern and maybe the building aren’t that high but it’s a lot safer there to live. Only a few Cyborgs guard places there and massacres are a rare thing.

  
“Let’s go to the bridge, guys.” Mikasa pointed out and turned sideways. The bridge was right next to us, leading to the city. The bridge are often called spiral stairs ending up with a road down to the streets. The streets near the wall are the poorest. Most of the people living there had never seen the Eden and the apartments they live there are often as small as the Eden’s bathrooms. It’s not the worst place to live though. The underground is. It’s a smaller city oriented under the district. Most of the inhabitants there are homeless people who have never seen the light of the true world. Even though there is an exit to the district, it is guarded by high-class Cyborgs and not many dare to try and escape. There’s also a saying ‘If you are born in the underground, you will die in the underground’. Even if there are any escapists, they are hunted down in 24 hours.

 

  
We walked through the bridge glaring at the city’s buildings. The streets was dirty, filled with poor people passing by.

“We should really find a train stop.” Armin commented and turned left with Mikasa and me following him.

  
The train stop wasn’t too far and getting on it was too easy with Armin by our side. The trains run here on so called neon tracks. They lighten up when the train is about to fly by. We got on and found some free seats, even though it’s in the middle of the night, the train was packed full. I sat next to the window and all the while gazed through it. The train rushed at a terrible high speed, the whole view was blurry. It had to be the fastest train I ever sat in. To be honest, I think everything I’ll ever do will be much better than anywhere else. I was more excited than a child on his birthday.

  
The train rushed through the streets, emerging above the buildings from time to time. It was a shame the view was blurry. It didn’t take long before Armin told us to go. The train station was far more different from the one we got on. It was full with flashing advertisements and neon lights covering the escalators down to the streets. The people here looked rich and all were in a hurry as if they were late somewhere. The whole world is in a rush somewhere unknown.

  
The main street to the Eden was wide with countless cars flying by. On both sides tall skyscrapers rowed with people stepping in and out of them.

  
“We should take more discretion, don’t you think?” I asked my friends and put on my eyepatch.

  
“Good idea.” Mikasa nodded and looked at Armin who took out his lenses which covered his true left eye’s yellow color. Mikasa did the same, only the lenses hid her violet eye. I chose to be old-fashioned and picked an old scarf and cropped it a little bit. Whenever I need to hide my eyes, I take the edge of my scarf and wrap around my blue colored eye.

  
We all wore scarves and leather pants. Mikasa had her jacket on, which hopefully hid her gun holster. My gun was a self-drawn battle rifle. While it is not drawn out, it’s the size of a small pistol so I keep it under my pants’ buckle. A holster would be easily seen by anyone since I wear a half-leather tank top. Armin however was the cutest one. And old loose sweater hung on his tiny body with only the tips of his fingers flicking out. Yet under the sleeves he kept a strap that attached his two electric handguns.  
I was quite surprised to see that all people here wear similar, cyberpunk clothing. Most of them had jet black leather coats, scarves or hoods that hid their face and hair. Back in the Southern district people looked looser and with brighter minds. On the other hand, it’s not like I saw a lot of cars with flying systems back home. The whole district is ten times more computer-based and intelligent in every way. I suppose this kind of development in everything reflects on people in a different way.

  
We strolled between the streets in awe. The sounds of advertisements and silent car purrs filled our ears. The air smelt fresh but it wasn’t the same I remember back home. We passed a sign that welcomed us at Eden. Armin gestured us to turn right and after we did, the giant entrance appeared in front of us. It was like a mechanical door leading to a shop, but hundred times bigger. It might have been the size of the wall, to be honest. We followed our blond friend who led us to an elevator. The elevator probably held around 200 people. In a few minutes the glass doors gracefully opened and everyone rushed.

The Eden was just like I saw in the news. The whole city extended vertically, with a giant ship flowing in the air in the middle. The sides of the Eden were covered with skyscrapers and stations. We walked towards the edge, where I suppose the ship lands, and held our eyes up all the while. Above us, vast arcs held bridges and highways leading from one side to another.

  
“Elysium is just after the turn right there.” Armin mentioned and pointed his finger right, near some factory.

  
“Elysium? No way!” I gaped back at him. Elysium is the highest and the most guarded skyscraper in the North District, if not the whole world. That’s where the government sits and rules the world below. It is said that you could see the sky for as much as your eyes can see from the top of it. But I don’t anyone has ever been there. I swear, if I would ever walk on top of the Elysium I would jump right from there with a smile and my life would be officially complete.

  
I looked down below and what I saw took my breath away. The ground below me was alive with lights, like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. I sighed, amazed at the view laid out before me.  
“Eren, Armin, let’s go.” Mikasa called out. “We still need to set up our new place.”

  
“Yeah.” I breathed. “Armin, lead the way.”

  
Our apartment was just minutes away from the Eden. It was a small building considered to all skyscrapers at the inner city. It had no neon lights, no signs or advertisements flickering but it had a convenient hatch leading to the roof. We set up our electronics and computers in less than an hour and since it was still night time Armin offered to go to a café at the Eden.

* * *

  
We arrived at the Sina’s past three, the seats were packed with both humans and Neutrals. Armin told us that this café is the most popular one at the Eden. He also mentioned that many Titan exposures happened here, the ones that news announced.  
Armin brought us some coffee with the highest quality desserts. Everything here costs a fortune. While we were still in the Southern district we made sure that we’ll have enough money for our journey and more. We were leaving, so the hell not leave with presents? Stealing was the easiest way to make money there. The job places were all taken there and still high unemployment dominated.

  
“Here.” He said placing the cups and plates on the table.

  
I picked the seats near the window, the first table right from the entrance, with my eyes on the cashier and the entrance. The whole café was a giant circle with the kitchen in the middle. Most of the seats were by the window. The view astonished me. We sat in the middle of the upper floor of the Eden. I gazed out the window and saw the street lining down to the first floor. The whole street twinkled like a vast field of fireflies. Expensive sport cars rushed left and right and once they’d stop four wheels would descend with neon tires. A black Lamborghini-type car stopped near the Sina’s. The doors opened upwards and a young male stepped out. He locked his car and removed his black hood, revealing shaggy bright brown hair and an undercut. The man wore a black coat and by the looks of his car, the coat looked cheap. It wasn’t leather, neither fur, just a simple material covered in faux leathered quirky patterns.

  
He stepped in through the door and lingered to the cashier. The Neutral picked out his order and came back with a tall glass. The man took the glass and turned to us. He grinned at us. I shuffled in my seat while the guy walked towards,  
“You look new here, mind if I sit?” He asked almost sitting down next to Mikasa in front of me.

  
Before I managed to spit out ‘no’, Armin nodded with his bright smile. So he sat down and glared at each of us, one by one.

  
“The name’s Jean. Jean Kirschtein.”

  
Armin introduced us, too. I took a sip of my coffee. Jean looked at me and it made me want to spill his drink on his stupid face. My guts just didn’t want to stand him. He looked like a cheap internet celebrity who thinks that everyone likes him.  
“Ever tried a double caramel coffee, weirdo?” Jean lifted his tall glass.

  
“Who you callin’ a weirdo, horse face?” I scoffed at him. Mikasa sighed and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

  
I narrowed my eyes.

  
“We’re from the south!” Armin defended Jean and turned at me. “Eren, calm down.”

  
I rolled my eyes, taking the cup into my hands and leaning back.

  
“I am calm.” I breathed under my nose but Armin was already too busy chit-chatting with Jean. Mikasa eyed me and smirked.

  
“The south?” I heard Jean ask. “How’d yall pass through the border?”

  
Our eyes met each other’s and I cocked my eyebrow at Mikasa.

  
“Money.” She said.

  
Jean slowly nodded his head and finished his drink. When Mikasa tasted her dessert it reminded me of my own piece of cake. I cut a small chunk and placed it on my tongue. My mouth suddenly became sweet and the soft piece melted almost momentarily. I closed my eyes and let the flavor sink in; and it was, indeed, the sweetest thing I’ve ever eaten. I had no idea citrus flavored delicacies are being made. You can rarely find such desserts in the Southern district.

  
When I opened my eyes I saw a man tramping on the street towards the Sina’s. He was short and the clothes covered everything but his eyes. The man wore knee-height boots and crumpled leather pants that widened towards the hips. A leather robe, longer on the back, hid the rest of his body, up to the face where a hood perfectly fitted his head. The man lifted up his gaze and our eyes met. His skin around the eyes was painted in neon green color. He stretched his hood a little more on his face. He also wore leather gloves with his fingers naked and I glimpsed at his black nails.

  
I studied the man all the while he entered the café and lingered to the cashier. His looks and his movements seemed different from all the people I’ve seen; somewhat confident and graceful.

  
The man searched throughout his robe’s pocket and slid the money over the counter ordering something. He looked around him, studying the place. His eyes were locked onto mine for a second longer before his hand slithered under his robe. He shot his glare at the Neutral. Did I heard him snicker?

  
I closed my eyes. Breathed in.

  
“Titan!!” A distorted scream echoed through the place.

  
I opened my eyes and breathed out.

  
The Neutral’s head flew across the register with a swift cut of the man’s dark green Cyber-blade. It was certainly a Titan and it was certainly my best day here, in the Northern district, already. The man slid over the counter, rushing into the kitchen.  
“Shit shit shit, that’s him! He’s back!” Jean shouted and got up with everyone else in the café.

  
“Who?!” I screamed but I doubt he heard me. The café was sinking in chaos; everyone shrieked their lungs out and fled through the door. Some didn’t bother and smashed the windows. The security alarm went off and filled this mayhem.

  
We ran from the café in awe, except me. I was amused. I wanted to see him, meet him. Who was this guy?

  
The traffic was already distorted by the alarm. Armin followed Jean to his car and, well, we ran after Armin. I turned my head a few times, hoping I’d see that Titan again but no luck. He must’ve escaped through the other side, for whatever the reason he was here in the first place.

  
Armin sat in the front while Mikasa crawled in the back with me after her. With a swift click Jean pulled the starter and the flicking wheels ascended with all of us rising in to the air. The car made no noise only soft engine purrs were heard from the open windows and the electro music flowing from the speakers. The car smelt like candy, by the way. The driver wasn’t a piece of candy, though. Not to me at least, but to Armin… Let’s just say he likes making new friends. Mikasa looked like she tried to swallow her muffled laughter. I still could have felt her nice perfume that she bought in a small city on the way to the North. I still didn’t understand why everyone was fleeing like that.

  
The whole situation was awkward nevertheless. Jean had no idea we’re all Titans. At some point though, I wanted to tell him and take a glimpse at his reaction. He’d be peeing his fancy pants momentarily.  
“Someone care to tell me who was that and what’s with the commotion?” Mikasa killed the silence. Jean sighed.

  
“It’s Levi.”

  
I choked on air. Jean looked at me through the rear mirror.

  
“Yeah.” He breathed and made a turn left.

  
“He just decides to rob a café anytime?” Mikasa asked unamused. Levi and Mikasa have the same surname. We first heard of him on the news back in the Southern district. Mikasa mentioned that she was the only child in the family so she annotated that Levi’s from another branch, unrelated to her. The surname still explains their ridiculous strength.

  
“Not really.” Jean scoffed. “He wasn’t in the inner city for quite some time as far as it’s known. Well, his favorite place is the Sina’s but since he’s exposed he can’t go there. He just jacks it up for amusement. But since he’s back I suggest you all be careful out here, especially at the Eden.”

  
Once we exited the street about ten police cars flew by us at a high speed. Only the blurred police lights flashing indicated that it’s not a jackass with a muscle car.

  
“They even called out a chopper?!” Armin asked in astonishment glaring out the window.

  
“No need to lay eggs here in my car. It’s just a small brigade considered to what I’ve seen. Two attack choppers, maybe ten heavy teams and a flooded street with police units. And they still couldn’t have catch that fucking Titan.”

  
I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Fuck I wanted to see him again. He made my blood rush faster and shit, he even looked at me! First day at the Northern district and I was already fired up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This one's a bit shorter cus I had a rough and depressing week yay school starts next week. kill me.  
> Nothing much to say. I have no idea how Armin and Jean happened. I didn't plan that. So thanks a lot for reading~ Love you all

“Eren, wake up.”

“Mhmm…”

Bam!

“Fuck! Why’d you have to throw me?” I sat on the floor, glaring at Mikasa who stood in front of me, arms crossed.

“Because you sleep too much.” She clicked her tongue and turned on the TV. Mikasa sat on the sofa and crossed her legs. I continued sitting on the floor with the sofa supporting my back. After rubbing my eyes, Mikasa found the right channel and turned up the volume.

_“…after yesterday’s attack of the Sina‘s cafe the police warns people of the Northern district to be more careful at the Eden. The police also officially said that the intruder was indeed Levi Ackerman. This dangerous Titan is back at the inner city after 2 weeks of being incognito. If anyone has more details about him please contact the nearest police department or the government...“_

The picture on left of the news reporter was a photo taken from the surveillance camera. It was a photo of Levi kneeling before a human with his Cyber-blade deep inside his skull. The Titan‘s gaze was direct at the camera and even though only his eyes were seen, I had a good feeling he was smirking.

„Can you believe it? He murders civilians for fun.“ Mikasa looked at the TV with disgust in both her voice and her eyes.

“He’s a Titan, I’m sure there’s a better reason than fun.”

“Don’t defend this monster!” Mikasa shouted at me. Don’t call him a monster with that tone, please. All Titans are monsters, he’s not an exception.

“I’m not, I’m not!” I flashed my arms up in defence.

Grumbling at the world, I stood up.

„What time is it?“

„Huh? Uhh... It‘s past 5 pm. Get ready, we‘re meeting Jean at 6.“

„Wait what?“ I wanted to yawn but as soon as Mikasa mentioned his name, I wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up.

„Yeah...“ She mumbled changing the channel. „Jean asked Armin out and also mentioned us to go with them.“

Fucking great. Socializing with humans. _Fucking love that._

I shuffled to the kitchen island and found two cups of tea. Gentle smell tickled my nostrils as I picked up my cup with my name embellishments. Another one was Armin‘s since I saw Mikasa‘s cup on the table. I chugged the tea down and surfed through the fridge. It was empty.

„Eren? Is that you?“ Armin squeaked from another room.

„Yeah?“

Armin didn‘t say another word so I grabbed his cup and stepped into the room. It was a large place filled with flashing computer screens, all filled with camera footage or maps. The blond sat on a comfortable leather chair in front of me. His one leg was swinging back and forth from the chair while the other one was snuggled up to his chest.

„You wanted something?“ I inquired and held out his cup. „Here.“

„Thanks.“ Armin looked up at me. „I was a bit too curious so I went ahead and found this.“

He cycled for something on the computer and then turned away from it so I could see it. It was a surveillance footage from a known place called the Sina‘s. It seemed that the camera was placed somewhere behind me. Levi was visible at the cashier almost from my view.

„Here.“ Armin pressed the play button. „He looks at you, right?“ And paused at the second Levi was glaring at me.

I gradually nodded remembering yesterday‘s events. „And I still wonder why...“

We both looked at Levi and thought something different. His eyes sparked something in me but I can‘t figure out what yet. It‘s almost like he understood that I‘m a Titan and expected something from me.

„What about the following footage from the kitchen?“ I asked hoping I‘d get to see him in action.

„No luck.“ Armin sighed. „The government most likely deleted the later footage and the other cameras have been jacked off.“

„Think it‘s his job?“ I asked standing up.

„No doubt.“ He smiled at me. “Anyway, get dressed. Jean will be here in like 5 mins.”  
I rolled my eyes and exited his room. Why are my sweatpants and this plain shirt not good enough for meeting Jean? It’s not like he dresses better. My room is the smallest of all three. Armin needs space for his technology, Mikasa needs it for her gun collection so I was left with this pocket.

The bed’s pushed to the wall, opposite of it a window lays, although the view is from an alleyway. The only comfort is the wall on the right. It’s perfect for a big TV. I took out the same clothes from yesterday. I was too lazy to pick out something else and since it’s for a meeting with Jean, I’m fine with it.

„Jean‘s waiting!“ Mikasa shouted while I mounted my knife into my boot. There was no reason to carry a gun today but I can‘t go out without anything.  
As I walked from the room I checked out Mikasa who had her shoulder bag on.

„Guns?“ I asked walking from the door.

She nodded in agreement and we both rode the elevator down. The weather was foggy today and the whole street looked even creepier. The silence dominated the neighborhood, either no one lives here or everyone’s at the Eden. At such hour the Eden is probably just warming up. The whole party starts around midnight.

We walked to the corner of our street that stretched out to an avenue. Jean’s black Lamborghini was waiting for us near the shoe shop. Mikasa picked up the pace to sit in the car first. I still hesitated to even go with them. Armin was already at the front smiling at that horse-face. I got in and shot a glare at Mikasa.

„Don’t cry, it’ll be fun.” She whispered just so I could hear her.

Jean started the vehicle and we turned into the avenue, drifting forward.

“So where are we going, Jean?” Armin asked.

“To the open mall of Eden, since I doubt you’ve been there already. I know a nice restaurant there.” Jean eyed Armin, and then the rest of us.

For some reason I couldn’t bring myself to trust Jean. Not because he’s a total dick bag but there’s something else that doesn’t let me open up. In a way, it’s strange how he’s showing us around and all but why all of us? Why not just pick up Armin if you like him?

Even if I tried to look under Jean, Armin would get pissed at me. It’s not like I major in digging up information, too, so I just went with the flow.

We arrived at some parking lot on the second floor by 8 pm. It was crowded so I stuck close to Mikasa. Jean and Armin marched in the front. I wanted to tell Mikasa my thoughts but I didn’t. I’ve been feeling weird since we got to the Northern district. I was just not feeling like myself.

Jean led us to a fancy restaurant which in my thought he knew too well. He greeted everyone on the way to his picked out table, where we found a girl and a boy sitting. The girl was with brown ponytails, munching something while the bald guy was reading advertisements on the menu.

“Armin, Mikasa, Eren.” Jean gestured to us and then threw his arms at the couple. “These are my friends, Sasha and Connie.”

We greeted them aloud and sat down. The three of us seated on the opposite side of Sasha and Connie. Hopefully I sat next to the window. The view of the rooftop that collides with skyscrapers was in front of my eyes. The district seemed so bright and vivid from up here; white rooftops with mirrored windows that reflected the neon lights.

“So you guys are from the South?” Sasha inquired. “Is it true that the food there is terribly simple and the same?”

“Ahh… Well, not really… It’s not as fancy as here but it’s good, I guess. Right?” Armin answered before I even tried to bring the answer to my brain and turned at us.  
Mikasa nodded in agreement and nudged me with an encouraging smile.

Something fired up my nostrils and turned back to see the waitress carrying a golden tray filled with expensive cuisine; starting from a roasted duck to a fruit covered pudding. Sasha didn’t wait a second before literally jumping into her plate. I didn’t waver either. The soup was something incredible, even compared to my mother’s, the taste and the smell were just too striking.

Armin, of course, spent the most time chit-chatting with Jean. Mikasa and I couldn’t get enough of the cuisine.

“How much do you think this costs?” Mikasa adverted me.

“A lot. No doubting that.”

“Jean’s rich.” Connie pointed out since he heard us. “His apartment is… trust me.”

Mikasa eyed him as he laughed at Armin. I must say, I’ve never seen Armin so flirty and dwelling with cheesy romance. I wonder if we, Titans, can feel and experience love, not only lust or physical attraction. Love is a rare thing nowadays in everyone.

“Even though Sasha and I live together for quite a while now. “ Connie laughed. “Our savings can’t compare to the price of Jean’s place. I’m not quite sure where he works though…”

No wonder. I bet no one knows.

Jean and Armin stood up.

“Connie, you’ll take Eren and Mikasa home, okay?” Jean looked at Connie and Sasha.

  
“Yeah sure, what’s wrong?”

Jean placed his wallet near Sasha’s plate.

“Jean wants to show me his apartment around.” Armin smiled.

 _Oh fuck no_. Do these kinds of stuff happen so quickly?

They lingered off as I followed them with my glare. I heard Mikasa suspend her laugh. Connie and Sasha continued eating in peace. So did we.  
“I never thought Armin could be like that…” Mikasa murmured and looked towards the exit.

“Like what?” I laughed with bitter.

“Jean’s charming, that’s all.” Sasha commented and finished her yellow cocktail.

“No he’s not.” I spilled and shot a serious look at her. “Jean’s far from the word ‘charming’.”

We all laughed, filling the dull background.

All of a sudden, my attention got cut off as I averted my gaze through the window. A figure was standing on the edge, in the middle of the lights’ shadow. It was glaring down and up as if searching for something. He reached for his transmitter on the ear and turned to the restaurant’s windows.

It was Levi, no doubt. I felt like I didn’t hear anything else but the shivering autumn cold and the wind breezing outside. I couldn’t let myself miss this chance.

“Uhh guys? I’m gonna take a break, okay? I need to go somewhere.”

Everyone’s eyes locked onto me as I stood up from my place.

“I can go with you.” Mikasa offered but I shook it off.

“It’s okay, I’ll be quick!” I shouted already running through the door  
.  
I rushed as fast as I could, climbing on top of the restaurant. It was much darker than it was before we came in here. Narrow streets and alleyways are always dark but during the night, they’re worse than pitch black. Breathing heavily I looked around searching for Levi. But he wasn’t on the edge anymore.

Something panicked in me and my heart started pumping faster.

I heard a static at the back of the alleyway so I fled to the sounds’ direction. I followed the origin of them and I hoped it was Levi’s boots tramping. I climbed onto another building’s rooftop and saw the same figure sprinting forward. I rushed after him but we soon came to the end of the buildings row.

And he slid off.

I stepped to the edge but there was no sight of him. I had no idea where to go from here. An avenue lied before me. As far as my eyes had reached, I couldn’t lock on to Levi. He was gone.

I turned back and the Titan popped into my face. We were standing face to face (even though he was shorter than me), his eyes pierced me like daggers. He hadn’t put on his hood, his black, a bit messy hair shook against the wind. He leaned towards me and crooked his head a little.

“Why are you following me?” Levi whispered in a dark voice. I shivered but stayed silent.

I couldn’t find the words in my throat; it was dry as if I swallowed a giant pill without water. I didn’t avert my eyes from his. I lost myself in them, like everything has been swept from me into a black void.

“What do you want?” He leaned more, forcing me to step back.

“I-I don’t know…” I finally stuttered. My heart was beating faster and faster as he slanted. He observed like a predator.

“Are you afraid of death?” Levi asked and I took another step back closer to the edge.

“Huh?” I blinked with fear building up in me.

“Do you fear of dying?” Levi asked again and moved towards me. A smirk crossed his face as he narrowed his dark eyes. What does he expect me to answer?

“Ye-ES.” As I took another step, my foot slid off the edge.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing.

A force gently pushed me from the back before I lost balance on the other foot. It was just enough so I could fall onto the rooftop on my face.

“Aren’t we all?” I barely heard Levi whisper.

I opened my eyes but Levi was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading :3 Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd be pleased to know what you think.


End file.
